


Spectre Lost

by im_the_trash_man



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Human, ME - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Salarian - Freeform, Spectre - Freeform, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_trash_man/pseuds/im_the_trash_man
Summary: An Asari on the run.A Turian Spectreand a Human Captain.Using a old cargo ship to hunt down a fugitive Asari, Captain Anais and Spectre Sivius must work together to hunt the Asari down. With a shaky beginning they must find a way to work together if they plan to survive the path ahead of them.
Kudos: 1





	1. First there was a mission.

“Think we'll recruit anyone?” America asked, as they exited FireFly. She had put on her headband to keep her hair out of her face.

Anais shrugged as she looked straight ahead, “Just see if there is anyone at the local bars.” she said.

“Lower wards it is.” America waved through the port’s traffic.

Anais fixed her dark black hair and straightened her red button-up and tight khaki pants. She took the elevator down to Civilian Customs and watched as she came closer to the other side. There was a human in a cream-colored suit with a datapad tucked under his arm.

When she was finally was done the man approached her with a large smile. He had dark skin and black hair. They shook hands, though she didn't smile back.

“What are you doing here? I didn't need any escort the last time.”

“This is a sensitive matter, Miss Eden.” They walked in the elevator to the Presidium. It was busy, with assistants, officers, and customers.

They walked up the stairs and made their way to Councillor Euth’s office. Anais and the escort walked in she saw Councilor Sparatus speaking to Euth.

“Euth, what’s going on?” Anais asked, she shook Councilor Sparatus hand.

“Captain, we have a mission for you.” Sparatus spoke.

“Straight to the point.” Anais said

“To be frank, Anais there's someone we need you to retrieve. He's a…” Euth trailed off.

“We need you to get a good friend of ours, a skilled Turian.” Sparatus handed her a datapad.

She read over it, scrolling down, most of it was flying papers, Citadel Councilor clearance and the location.

“Ma-at?” Anais looked at them, “In the Terminus System?”

“Yes, Anais, we lost contact with him around Ammut’s moon.” Euth said.

“You’re an independent ship, Anais. If we were to retrieve him. It would cause unnecessary problems.”  
Anais nodded.

“You’ll be paid of course. I won't leave you hanging, Ana.” Euth grabbed her shoulders and led her to the door.

“Alright then, off you go.” Euth pushed her out of the room. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, bye Euth.” Anais stared at the closed door.

Anais went to the Zakera Wards to buy more food for the days ahead. Dextro packages for Lana and the unnamed Turian. She went to get food for the Levo eaters in dozen packages. Finished signing papers for the food to be delivered to Firefly, she walked out of the store.

“Anais!” she turned to see a Quarian jogging her way.

“Hey, Darlin!” she smiled

“What you doing?”

“Getting food for a newcomer.” She walked slowly down the strip, “What were you doing?”

They walked side by side. Lana’s suit a deep red and dark grey straps, her mask a light grey.

“Looking at the repairs. It's only been a couple of years and already there more than halfway done with the store, housing is already finished.” They walked into a fashion store, Asari style. “Also I got another shot of Antibiotics with immuno- boosters, and herbal supplements. I want to get out of this suit as fast as I can.” Lana tugged at her straps.

“Good for you but darling’, I’d wait a little before you doin’ anything that drastic.” Anais looked at Lana, worried.

“I know that, don’t worry.” Lana waved the worried look from her captain. They both searched through the racks of long dresses.

“Darling, I just want what's best for you, can't have my best mechanic gettin sick on me.” Anais side hugged Lana, careful not to break anything, Lana laughed.

“Yea who’ll else help you when your guns break down.” Anais playfully pushed her. 

They walked out having found nothing.

“They don't break, they just get stuck sometimes.” Anais pressed the down button in the elevator.

“Haha sure captain.” They exit, going down the pathway to FireFly, a multi-purpose cargo carrier.

FireFly was a 2120 sky freighter ship, only 32 years ago it was refitted to be for space flight.

The large ship was a dull black color, in open space it difficult to spot by eyesight. There were two beetle-shaped shuttles on each side of FireFly. Large enough for a small crew.

There’s a sleeping cabin and showers for the crew, the mess hall, and the exit and pilot were on the second floor. Captain quarters on the first. Then the third was the cargo holder.

FireFly was a heavily armored, medium-sized ship. Compared to the military frigates, it has a slightly larger body. The engine was old tech from the early century. Lana loved working on it. Anais loved hearing it. America loved the feel of it. Knox tolerated the makeshift fighting area. While Eney enjoyed the large lab with a space for a queen bed, she said it was fit for her.

Anais was 2nd generation captain, it was given to her by her father.


	2. Cargo and a destination

Anais had the cargo unloaded into a cut of the section called the Reefer. The reefer stores fresh and frozen food. This was where she was currently at.

“Anything else?” she wiped her hands on a rag.

“Is there milk dust?” Eney asked, America rolled her eyes.

“It's not called milk dust, its powdered milk, and why?” America moved the last cargo into the reefer. “Ana, you got the Manifest?”

Anais pulled out a datapad and a clipboard, “Got ‘em both.” she said casually.

Lana was digging through scraps of metal that Anais picked up, she picked up her duffle bag, already done. 

Anais grabbed the transporter, loading up the little supplies they needed. “Now that you're done, does the elevator work?”

“No.” America grabbed a bag of her own. 

“Eney don't get so much milk, your face will still be ugly after,” America smirked out the Asari.

“How did-”

“Doesn't matter, one cup is all you need for the rest of the month.” America started her way up the stairs. Lana went after, only Eney and Anais were left behind.

“Have you seen Knox?” Anais asked Eney, who was begrudgingly putting some powder back, shook her head. Anais sighed, “Alright I’ll do this myself.”

Anais grabbed the purified packaged food, it was 20 lbs for the quarians itself and another 20 lbs for the turians and a total of 90 lbs for the Levo side. Though she carried the purified box up the stairs, the turians were as easy but the Levo box was 30 lbs each. It wasn't that heavy but she was going upstairs, so after the lifting had been done her upper thighs and calves burned.

She was alone in the mess hall, she looked at the kitchen silver and old, the metal chairs chipped and dented. The metal table dented in some places. The ship was old. There was no denying that.

FireFly had never been taken from the sky but with the lack of cash flow their way was concerning.

“Captain Anais!” A young human called to her. She looked up to see, Hannah, the newest addition to the crew was coming her way.

“Anything you need hon?” Anais smiled. She knew the young blonde was still nervous around her, though she didn't know why.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Hannah asked.

Anais stood up, stretching her arms and legs, she yawned.

“Wake me up when America is ready to leave.”

“Yes ma’am.” Hannah waved her goodbye.

Anais played on her bed, she was exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use. So she decided on taking a shower.

She stripped her clothes off and headed towards her bathroom. She turned the knob but nothing came out. She turned it on and off several times but not a drop. Growing frustrated she hit the wall hard, it stung but she didn't care. How did anyone stay on this ship? How did anything work? Why weren't they all dead? This place was a health hazard.

Anais went down the ladder with her body wash and shampoo & conditioner. As she got down to the second level, she went to the call station. It's a small panel with several red buttons and a speaker. She grabbed speak in and pressed the engine room button.

“Lana, did we empty the used water?” she tightened her robe.

“Yes we did, this morning captain.” Lana’s voice had broken a few times.

“Refilled the water reservoir?”

“Yes captain.”

Anais sighed, “Got it Lana thanks.”

“Welcome Captain.”

Anais stepped away from the call panel.

“Great now pipes busted, it’ll probably rust or something, thanks to me.” She grumbled to herself.

Anais had to walk past the mass hall, there she saw Knox, the seven-foot Krogan. He was already drinking.

“Bought something for the rest of us?” she asked fixing her robe.

“Thought you liked Ryncol.” Knox laughed.

“On occasion Knox, I prefer softer, more fruitier drinks,” Anais smirked.

“Taking a shower, Captain?” Knox motioned to her get up.

“You would be correct. The water pipe to my shower isn't working.” Anais pointed upward to her bathroom.

“Have fun.” Knox laughs.

“Alright, don't get too drunk. We’re breaking down.”

Anais walked in the showers. She set her basket on the washing seat. Taking her robe off she started the water.

Anais messed with the knobs till it was a tolerable temperature. After washing and rinsing she repeated it with the conditioner. Anais saw Knox passed out as she walked by. She’ll tell the rest soon.

After Anais got dressed she called everyone to the mess hall. Knox had just woken up groggily, other than that they were all seated and looking at her.

Anais pressed a few buttons on the console and pulled out the Milky Way System. She typed in the coordinates. 

“Ma-at?” Lana looked to America, there was an uneasiness in her voice. 

“Where is the cargo?” America asked zooming into the solar system.

“Ammut’s moon, America.” Anais said, she crossed her arm. 

“We’re going to die.” Eney threw her hands in the air.

“The Terminus system?” America yelled.

“We’ve done this before don't act brand new!” Anais looked at America, countless times they’ve done some stupid shit. 

“I'm not acting new, I’m acting sensibly!” America said.

“We’re doing this America,” Anais put her hands on her hips. “It's good money.”

“It's dangerous money,” Lana said.

“It's still money,” Knox said.

“Yes! See its still money and we need it.” Anais looked at the ground. “If we want FireFly to stay in the sky then we’re gonna have to do what it takes.”

America stood up. “I’m with you Anais.” she sighed, America 

“Our guest is a Turian.”

“Do they have a name?” Eney asked.

“Uhhhh…” Anais looked off the side, she bit her lip. 

“You didn't get the name did you?” Lana said.

“It's not on the datapad and they didn't tell me.” Anais bit her lip. “They said he’s a good friend.”

“I doubt they mean ‘friend’.” Knox grumbled. 

“I’m sure you’re right, you can’t count on politicians.” 

“Alright crew let's get ready,” Anais said. “Lana, Eney I want you two to get ready.” they all got up. Knox to bed, Lana and Eney to their respective rooms, America to the front of the ship.

Anais followed America.


	3. There's a need for preparation.

The engine was loud, the hum echoes throughout the ship.

Anais stood in the cockpit as America was gearing toward the mass relay.

"Initiating transmission sequence." America huffed out.

"Act professional, this turian is a good friend of the councilors."

"So we're just gonna suck his dick?" America bitterly said. She pressed a button. "We're connected. Mass and destination calculating. "

The stars zoomed past.

"We're hitting the mass relay in 3...2...1"

The stars disappeared being replaced by long blue streaks.

"Just please promise me America, you will try your best to act like you respect him." she had sat down in the co-pilot chair.

"Anais we've been friends since we were kids, and for that, I will try to act like I respect him." America turned to look at her, sincerity in her voice.

"That's all I ask." Anais looked outside the window. They stopped and continued at regular speed. They went through several more relays.

___________

Countless hours passed and Anais left to get herself ready.

In her armor she went into one of the beetles. It was lined with metal and had a built-in storage closet. The other wall had a bench.

"America sync." Anais transmitted the message to her pilot.

"Anais sync." America's voice came through.

"Getting you loud and clear. What's the ETA?"

"5 and counting." Anais started the beetle as Eney and Lana walked in.

"You two ready?" Anais said at the both of them. "Tell me when America." Anais flipped multiple switches as the two ladies put their seatbelts on. The beetle started separating it shook violently. They got closer to the planet’s gravity trying to pull them in. They needed to find the sweet spot.

"Now captain." Anais pushed the button then flew away from the main ship, now they're headed toward the moon.

They sat in silence for a while as they grew closer to the satellite.

"Captain, I’m going dark. Just radio if you need me." America's voice crackled.

A little ways from the moon she saw Firefly's lights turn off, now looking like empty space. They flew to the moon. Anais scanned the moon for anything noticeable.

"Lana you got anything on your scanners?" Anais flew closer to the south pole. Lana kept looking at her personal radio. They searched for twenty minutes before switching poles. Something picked up on the radar.

"Oh my god we finally got something." Anais smiled to herself. "This just- -easier." her helmet speaker broke.

Lana and Eney looked at each other.

"Ana, captain, what did you say again," Eney asked.

Anais looked behind her, confused. "I said- -got easier. Why do- -ask? Oh- -not again. This- -can go- -itself. I swear- -it quits-" the helmet’s speaker shut off completely. "Are you fucking kidding me?" her voice muffled by the thick screen. Eney laughed while Lana shook her head.

"Add helmet to the list." she opened her omni-tool.

"It's okay Captain, I shall speak for you." Eney giggled behind her hand.

"Fine!" Anais yelled, her voice semi-muffled. "Don't talk so much you need to conserve oxygen," Lana said while Anais stuck up her middle finger.

"Let’s get close, captain. How you humans say, chop-chop." Eney smiled as she crossed her legs.

Anais scanned the area quickly noting the dirt has been disturbed. She picked up the pace. If he were injured in open space he wouldn't last long. So they had to find him quickly. Her radar was picking up something, she knew it was him so she followed.

It wasn't long before they came upon a crashed ship. Anais landed with ease. She motioned to spread out and be careful. They nodded now in sync with each other.

They ran closer before Eney started yelling.

"Is there anyone there?" a gun was shot, they all ducked. Lana and Anais looked at her shaking their heads.

"Don't worry we are here to rescue you." another gunshot, they ceased getting closer. "Councilor Sparatus sent us!" Lana sent the official documents to the turian. There was silence.

The three ladies looked at each other.

"Only one come over " it was a deep flanging voice, obviously turian and a male. Anais bit her lip it was...a nice voice. She pointed at Eney to move ahead.

She watched Eney move closer to the ship.

"Be careful," Lana whispered. They watched as she went around

Anais pulled out her gun, Lana did the same. They saw Eney emerge from behind the wreckage and she wasn't alone. There was a large turian, he dwarfed her.

"Damn," Anais said, lowering her gun.

"Really captain." Lana looked at her. She looked at Lana in shock, her speaker must be working again.

"What i-" it became a garbled mess.

"At least it’s not silence." Lana walked toward them.

Feeling annoyed she went into the beetle. She turned on the engine and waited for everyone to board. Anais looked at Eney, who had the turian leaning on her. They made eye contact, they nodded. Anais let Eney take over.

"Lana radio America, tell Hannah to prep the medical lab." Anais lifted the ship off the ground and toward the signal of Firefly.

"We're ready for evac." Lana had her omni-tool opened.

"Did y'all get them?" her crackled through.

"Sure did, now hurry and pick us up," Lana spoke quickly. They were out in open space in an ex-geth controlled area. A perfect bed for scavengers.

Anais flew the beetle upward, the ship shaking.

"Is she a certified pilot?" the turian grunted out, despite the serious situation. The two teammates snorted.

"I wish." Eney laughed. " I mean she's the best we could afford. "

Lana cocked her head to the side, Anais raised her eyebrows.

"Then we'll see this crap spaceship of yours." the turian muttered. Luckily enough Anais didn't hear him.

"Oh no Eney what did you do?" Lana whispered.

"I can't help it," Eney whispered back, Lana could hear the smirk. 

Anais turned around and let out a garbled noise.

"We still can't understand you." Lana sighed.

Anais flipped them off. She saw the lights of Firefly in the distance. She picked up the pace. He was hurt and Eney could do something about it.

"On my way Captain, just hold on."

They were barreling towards each other, if any average joe was watching then it would've looked like a collision course. The two ships made a slow turn combing together securely. The beetle latched on and was clicked into place. Anais quickly got up and flipped the switches allowing the room to match the air pressure outside. Eney took him down a level.

"She's quite strong." Lana said looking at her.

Anais nodded taking off her helmet. "I'm going to contact Euth. Here take this." Anais gave Lana her old helmet.

"Do you think he's gonna make a full recovery?" Lana grabbed Anais hand.

"Of course he will. We do have the best medic." Anais left Lana with that as she made her way to the communication office.


	4. voluntary babysitting duty

"How's the Turian?" Anais walked, boots heavy on the metal floor. She entered the medical bay and saw Eney at the desk looking intently over some data-pads. Eney looked up and gave a half smile.

"He's fine for now. A couple of hours more and he might've not made it." She set down the pad. Anais looked at her to continue. "He was dehydrated and starving. Plus his internal heating system was slowing down."

Anais took a long look at the turian. He layed in his undersuit. His sandy scales were rough and on his crest were a few small scars. Anais saw turians but he seemed larger and thicker than average.

"When do you think he'll come too?" Anais lightly touched his talons, they were sharp and cold. She tucked the thick blanket over his hand.

"It may be a couple of days but for now I'll have to monitor his vital signs." Eney got up to look at Anais, she stood across from her.

"That's good. In a few days we'll be at the Citadel." Anais looked at her friend. The asari was clearly tired, and knowing her she's most likely to complain the next day. "You should probably get some rest."

Eney thought about it. She should get some rest but she also had a lot to look over. But if she didn't get this much needed rest then America would look better than her. She side-eyed the stack of data-pads, they didn't need to be looked at that urgently.

Eney nodded, "I guess you're right this time." Anais gave her a look. Eney threw her a smile. "Just watch him. Make sure nothing unusual happens and if it does-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get you as soon as it happens. Come on beauty queen." Anais grabbed her hand, guiding her to the exit. "Go get your rest. I'll make sure he's alright."

Anais watched Eney walk out, then she looked at the turian. He was still unmoving; the only sign he was alive was the beeping of the heart monitor and his chest rising and falling.

Morning cycle

Eney woke up. Checked herself in the mirror. Put on the homemade face cream her mother taught her to make, then brushed her teeth. She took a short shower and washed the cream off. It was the usual routine that she followed all her life.

Now in the Maiden stage, she had a certain thirst for life. Instead of joining her sisters and friends into the night light or mercenary groups, she decided to study medicine and join Anais to the call of adventure.

Four years ago

How Eney met the young Captain was intriguing indeed. It was a couple of weeks after she turned 203, and both of her parents decided to visit her for a late birthday present.

As they were in one of the restaurants that was way above what she could afford. A human caught her attention due the brightness of her red shirt, then she noticed the tight khaki pants she was wearing. Eney also took note of the way she was standing, shoulders squared and her stance defensive. It was obvious that she was angry.

Her mother said something about shopping after only then she shifted her attention. The rest of the night she looked out for the woman in red. It was only once that they made eye contact, the human didn't smile or grin. Her dark brown eyes stared intensely till Eney shifted her eyes uncomfortably. For the rest of that week she hadn't caught sight of her again.

Then a week goes by and at the local hospital she was working the night shift she saw her again. She was busy as usual, taking care of the same patients, doing the same thing as she does the other times working there.

Its protocol is to take a patient's contaminated clothing and put it in a clear thick plastic bag and dispose of it at the furnace down in the basement. It was a human nurse swiftly walking down the opposite way of her. She was carrying a plastic bag, it caught her eye. The contents that were in the bag was a red shirt and khaki pants, the same thing that the human was wearing.

As the nurse walked by her, Eney made the split second decision to grab the nurse. Eney cheeks darkened as she realized she had just roughly grabbed a coworker.

"Uh...what room did these clothes come from?" She felt awkward like when she was 12 again. It got worse as the nurse smiled up at her.

"Room 331B, Doctor." The nurse looked at Eney expectantly.

"Thank you, thats -thats all i needed to know." Eney walked down the hall and took a right. Her cheeks still burning, why was SHE going through all this trouble for some random human. This human didn't stand out or anything, she just gave her a look. Eney shook her head, she decided that she'll just take a peek on why she was here and that was it. No getting involved.

The B wing of the hospital was for non-life threatening injuries. Something that Medi-gel can't fix but doesn't need urgent care. So this human might still be there.

Room 331 door was closed, it was occupied. Eney pressed the green button and went to look. The human was asleep, her dark hair framed her face, the color of her face pale. The white hospital gown matched everything in the room but her. It was obvious that she was sleeping off the anesthesia that was given to her.

That was it, that was all she was said she was going to do. Just look, but...

"By the Goddess." Someone needed to save her soul. She grabbed the data-pad that was resting beside her. It was said to be a deep cut by her hip. Eney noted the IV coming from her, she wanted to check if...one more glance at the data-pad...if Ms. Anais Eden had the wound sewed up or if they used the hot pen.

Eney gently and carefully pulled back the covers, nothing weird about this, just checking on a patient. She lifted the gown to just above her hip, it was a harsh red with dark lines in a row. She had it sown.

Eney stared for a few minutes before deciding it would heal with only a scar left behind. Grabbing the gown, Eney looked up at Miss Eden's face. There she met the dark brown eyes again, only this time they were a storm of anger and confusion. Eney gasped and felt a knee collided with her shoulder, it knocked her off balance and she tumbled to the floor.

Anais stared down the asari. Ironic that she be cut by one then have one helping her. But that doesn't excuse the perving.

"Why were you being a peeping tom?" Anais' voice croaked out, she was beyond thirsty.

"Peeping tom?" Eney asked, getting up. Anais pulled her legs closer to her body.

"You know, looking at others inappropriately. Like what you just were doing. You were trying to do something while i slept." Anais grew angrier by each word. Her face was contorted into a mask of fury, her jaw closed shut.

Eney followed every word that was said. She was shocked. No one has ever accused her of this and it wasn't gonna start now.

"I was just checking if your stitches were healing alright." Eney recovered from the accusations with ease. Still she could see the mistrust in her eyes, borrowing in her deep inside the asari. It was a hard blow to swallow.

"I apologize if i came across inappropriately. It was unprofessional of me to check your injuries while you were under, when i’m not your assigned doctor." Eney bit back her pride, she felt shame at being caught.

Anais crossed her arms, then looked off to the side. She's reluctant to say anything.

"Did I hurt you?" Anais settles on this not quite an apology and not dismissing what she did. Anais stared at the asari, waiting for an answer. Then she smirks, the asari seems to be caught off guard. Eney only blushed a deep purple.

To say how they met was strange would be an understatement, Eney felt it was the Goddess that guided them to cross paths. Anais just thought it was a weird coincidence.

Present

Eney expected to find Anais asleep and the turian getting his strength. Instead she found the data-pad scattered across the floor and Anais passed out beside an empty bed with dark bruises forming around her neck.


	5. The Struggle

It was a mistake that almost cost him his life, she had gotten the upper hand in this chase of predator and prey that was turning tides and it was crashing against him. His fuel was low and his energy was depleting, he grew tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

Sivus lost all senses of his surroundings from the past thirteen hours. Since the crash he had injured himself severely, he kept shivering. He had sent a distress beacon to the citadel counselor, this would expose him to any idiot with a ship. He had to be alert and aware, he can't sleep. He had to stay awake. 

When the Asari captain came up to him he thought he was done for. She carried him to an odd ship that wasn't anything he’d ever seen before. There were two others a human and Quarian. He didn't care much for either, he knew he would get help but he wouldn't entirely let his guard down.

He slipped in and out of consciousness, it was like a dream. He heard a docking sequence, he remembers him being moved, then cold darkness. Muffled voices interrupted the long silence, one sounded higher than expected for a Quarian. He slipped under the water again. 

It must've been hours that he was laying down, every small movement hurt his sore muscles. He wanted to groan but he heard the clatter of datapads. Whoever was in the room had been piling the pads off balance. They were distracted. 

Sivus stretched slowly and quietly, he had to get ready for the inevitable. 

Anais wasn't paying attention to the creaking behind her, she reached down to pick up the data pads. The pressure behind her had alerted her but it was too late. Someone had pulled her back, she made a short sharp noise. 

Sivus had to admit that it wasn't his best work or his quickest. He had tugged her harshly and the sound she made was music to his eardrums. The human kicked the data pads and scattered them even more. 

Anais had slammed on the ground. The Turian was on her before she could recover. The wind was knocked out of her as his foot landed on her chest she gasped for breath, through scrunched eyes she saw him move in. 

Sivus saw the human struggle for breath, she realized what was going to happen. He went to grab her again, she looked her foot against his spur sending him down on one knee.

She pushed her weight on him, causing him to fall over. 

“What are you doing? We’re trying to help you.” Anais grunted her voice recovering.

“I don't need help from you.” he grabbed her neck as she pulled at his mandibles. As both of his hands met around her neck.

Anais gasped the squeezing brought her hands to his. She clawed at his own, staring into burning green eyes, her own reflected fear. Sivus got his own footing as he stood up, Anais barely touched the ground. She kicked as he walked forward, the bed had connected with her.

Panic rose within her as her sight started to blur. Anais’ struggle was weakening. Soon the last thing she saw was his face.


	6. Should've saw it coming

Eney choked back a scream, she saw that Anais wasn't moving. Eney’s silk robe flew behind her as she rushed to her side. Eney checked for a pulse, it was there but it was faint. Eney scanned Anais for a proper diagnosis.

Eney quickly put on her gloves. She moved Anais’ head straightening it to open up her throat. Eney pulled her closer and shifted to her side. She just needed for Anais to breathe. Eney finished and took off her gloves, but panic struck her core. 

She hurried to her desk, she pressed a button to the interior connected to America’s own speaker. The speaker crackled to life, damn this privative technology. 

“What's up plum?” America’s voice came through with little interference, it's a good day, maybe.

Eney looked around cautiously. 

“The turian is gone and Anais is injured.” Eney nervously played with her bottom lip, something that she picked up from America. There was silence through the crackling. 

“What! How?” America’s voice exploded, making Eney wince. 

“I don’t know, I thought it would've been at least a day, I had Anais watch him. It should've been easy.” 

America sighed and she dinged for Knox. 

“You've been here for years, you should learn nothing is ever easy with her.” America sent an encrypted message to Lana, a turian unchecked is a dangerous one. 

“Just make sure she's okay.” 

“I will.” 

~

Knox had got the message from America, he should've known that this would have gone south. Anything with turians was sure to be a mess.

He didn't need his shotgun besides, he thought, he doubted that Anais would appreciate more dents and holes in Firefly. The second floor was more probable than the first or third. He had walked up the stairs. Looking around, the closest technology was Lana’s room. 

He didn't knock, there was never a need to.   
Lana turned to look at him. She pointed to the access door that led to the engine room. 

“Get to the medical bay.” his voice rumbled low.

“Right” Lana made her way around the exposed wires on the floor. “Is it true? Did he choke Anais out?” her voice was thick from within her mask. 

“Eney looked at the vids, he came from behind her.” 

Lana nodded, though she was rubbing her hands together.

“Knox, get him.” Lana closed the door behind her, she's going to see Anais with Eney watching closely. 

Sivus had gotten himself stuck in the engine room. The Quarian he had met told him what was down here but looking at it. She had to be wrong. This wasn't like any engine he had ever seen. It had to be human and it was obviously dated. 

He didn't know what he was going to do but shutting down the engine seemed to be the only option. How he got on this ship was still hazy but how did the Asari get on this human junk ship. 

“So this is where you hide.” the door creaks open, a large Krogan enters, his hide a dark brown color. It showed how ancient he is.

“I don't have a need to hide.” Sivus turned to face the Krogan. 

The hum of the engine powered down. There was still the glow of the element zero infused core, light had lowered significantly. 

“If it was my choice you wouldn't even be here.” Knox’s voice was low. “But it’s not, it’s the captains. The one you choked out.” 

Sivus was taken back; he thought the Asari was the captain she told him. If that human was the captain then he had buried his grave with a crew and if they were loyal he was a dead turian. The room around him was odd with sharp angles. 

Sivus knew his chance wasn't fighting the old Krogan; it was finding a way to the citadel. 

“What does the captain want to do with me.” Sivus stood up straighter. 

“We’ll see when she wakes up.” The Krogan turned around and walked through the door. “Don't try anything, turian.” 

Sivus went slack; this wasn't what he expected. He followed with suspicion. 

They went through the quarians room again and out through the mess hall.

There was a locked door that opened to the part of the ship that was the front of the ship. It was where he actually needed to go. 

“Back to the medical bay.” Knox rested against the wall, he watched Sivus go in. 

Anais woke up with a headache and a sore neck. Eney squeezed her hand.

“I-” Anais tried to speak but her mouth was dry and raw. 

“Now is not the time to speak.” Lana handed her a glass of water.

Anais took the glass and drank.

“What happened?” Anais moved to get up, her throat felt tight. Eney looked at her.

“Hey take it easy.” 

“First tell me how you're feeling?” Eney got out a datapad.

“My head hurts and my throat feels sore.” Anais looked around “where's the turian?” 

“You don't remember what happened?” Eney asked.

“No that's why I asked.” 

“The turian attacked you, he came from behind and choked you out. When I saw you he was already gone. In the cameras, he had tried to get access to the front of the ship but obviously it was locked.” 

Anais nodded it was one of their fail-safes that her dad told her to keep. It was designed to protect the inner ship in case the exit flew off or they were taken over.

“So what do you want to do with the bosh’tet.” Lana crossed her arms. Anais smiled.

“As much as I wanna kick him out of the airlock, we still need him.” Anais got on her feet, her head spun. Eney watched her closely. “We take the credits and leave.” 

“We’ll restrict his access to the ship and someone will have to keep an eye on him.” Lana took the datapad from Eney.   
“Knox is getting him from the engine room.” Lana leaned against the bed, Anais groaned. 

“Hopefully he doesn't destroy my ship.” Anais rubbed her eyes. She walked over to Eney’s desk, clicking the call button. It came to life in a broken cough. 

“America shut down the engine.” Anais spoke to the speaker. 

“Yes, captain.” they heard the loud humming slowed down till it was silent. 

The heart of the ship had been silenced due to a security issue. 

“Wait you're just going to shut down the engine.” Eney came up to stand beside her. 

“Yea, I thought we usually talked about that.” Lana said.

Anais gave them both a look. “I'm not taking any chances.” 

The medical doors opened, there the turian had entered the lions den. 

Sivus notices the dark bruises around the human’s neck, though she was fine, the Asari and Quarian hovered around her.

“Knox,” Sivus heard her voice, it was thin compared to the last time she spoke to him. When she was on top of him. “You'll be put on babysitting duty.” 

Though he had choked her out she walked up to him.

“When Eney is done, you will eat, sleep and drink in that bed, you'll only get up to use the bathroom, even then Knox will watch your every move.” she shouldered past him. He turned to look at her. “And do remember we do want you alive.


End file.
